


Art: (Poem + Art) May mayhem

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Bad Poetry, Boys In Love, Chibi, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco can't marry! Or can they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: (Poem + Art) May mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> The poem is based on the wedding belief Marry in May, rue the day. Our ancestors have noticed that many babies conceived in May were born at the time of the strictest and often very harsh winter time - in February. It had often influenced and even endangered the baby's and mother's life.
> 
> From May 2014

We have here this fellow Harry  
and Harry, poor dear, wants to marry.  
Even though he should be glad,  
his eyes are full of tears, he's so sad.

His fiance saw this and thus he came,  
his beautiful hair ever so tame:  
„Harry, my brat, my love, my git,  
what in Merlin's pants is your problem with?‟

Harry whipped away another tear,  
and gulped down Draco's last beer:  
„We can’t marry, blame the May!  
An awful month, all books say!‟

Draco laughed long, hard and fast:  
„It only goes for women in the long gone past!  
It’s about childbirth, food and stuff,  
But since we both have cocks, it's a all bluff!‟

„Is it true?‟ happy Harry roar.  
„Yes it is, you big boar.  
I'm not kidding, so don't nag.  
Now budge over, I need a shag.‟

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/78437/78437_original.jpg)


End file.
